Lollipops
by xcharmainebx
Summary: Paige sucking on lollipops is never a good sign. It always means something is up. What news could be causing this behaviour from a Charmed one.


Lollipops

**Authors note**

**Summary: Paige sucking on lollipops is never a good sign. It always means something is up. What news could be causing this behaviour from a Charmed one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own charmed or any of its characters. **

Paige liked lollipops. They were a form of comfort for her, especially since she found out she was a witch and demons were going to try killing her for the rest of her life. Ever since she was a child and her mother had first given her a lollipop to try and stop her crying on the first day of kinder garden. She had been addicted to sucking on them when she felt stressed, upset or scared. They helped her through some of her most altering moments such as when she broke up with her first boyfriend or when her parents died. She would suck and suck on them until she was in a sugar high and felt better, but for some reason, now no matter how many lollipops she had had, not one of them had helped her. She felt like screaming, crying and wrapping herself up in a ball and hiding from the world. At the same time she was also feeling excited, happy and full of joy.

After her 3 rd large bag full of lollipops had disappeared she finally decided to throw caution and at the wind and tell Henry the news. Henry was the source of all her problems at the moment. He was the reason she was feeling all these different ranges of emotions. He is the reason why she was trying to suck her way through her own weight gain of lollipops. All because today she had found out the scariest and heart skipping news of her whole entire life. News that will change her life drastically, more so than when her parents died, or when she became a witch. News that she had no idea to how Henry would react to.

Walking at a slow pace , to Henrys office at the police station. She couldn't help but pale at the idea of his reaction, if he didn't like the news. As she finally reached the door Paige took some deep breaths before knocking and entering. As soon as he saw it was Paige standing in front of his desk Henry let a large blinding smile. The kind of smile that he would only show to her. Like a shock to her heart she couldn't help her smiling back just as brightly. Realising just as she is standing in front of him that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't take this news as bad as she may be expecting because he loves her. Noticing how pale she looks though he frowns and asks her if she's alright. Quickly getting up from his seat he makes his way towards her and pulls her into a hug. Worry and concern for her shining brightly in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Paige takes a step back and says 'Henry there is something that I need to tell you'. Another deep frown line creases his forehead as he says 'What's wrong baby?' Looking him straight in the eyes, she tells him the news.

'I'm pregnant'

A silence echo's throughout the office, as he takes in the news. His face showing no emotion what so ever on it. Paige's heart shatters in a million pieces as he runs out of his office. Feeling upset and heartbroken she gets ready to orb home, before hearing something. Its Henry shouting, shouting so loudly and happily, that his wife is about to have his baby to everyone. That her heart suddenly feels one again, and about to burst with happiness. Henry wasn't upset but happy and wanting to share the news with everyone she suddenly feels herself being quickly pulled out of his office and into the main station where everyone is. He shouts again 'This woman here made me feel as though I couldn't feel more happy or content with my life the day she agreed to marry me. A feeling I never thought I'd feel before. Today she has proved me wrong though. Today this Incredible, sexy, smart, caring women has told me she is carrying my child. She has truly made me the happiest man that has ever been alive or will ever be. He then pulls her into bone shattering hug as he kisses her deeply and passionately. As he pulls away a large dazed and happy smile plays on his face as he says 'I love you and our new baby all ready, I'm so happy we can finally have our own little family'. Before breaking away from her and giving her a little peck on her lips. His smile never leaving his face. Loud wolf whistles and applause erupts from the people at the station as they all come up to Paige and Henry to offer there congratulations. It is then that Paige realises that she was being a fool along, as if Henry could have been upset that she was pregnant, he loves her and always would. Although she may not want to give up her habit of sucking on lollipops to make her feel better though, because if her child turns out like her then boy is she going to be in trouble. She also realised deep down, she knew that no matter what her, Henry and the little one would be alright .


End file.
